


A Happy Malec New Year

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec and Magnus get together in time for the new year





	A Happy Malec New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malec Holiday Specials series.  
> (No requests)
> 
> October (31st): Halloween  
> November (23rd): Thanksgiving  
> December (25th): Christmas  
>  **January (1st): New Years**  
>  February (14th): Valentine’s Day  
> March (17th): St. Patrick’s Day  
> April (1st): April Fool’s Day  
> May (28th): Memorial Day  
> June (17th): Father’s Day  
> July (4th): Independence Day  
> August (26th): Women’s Equality Day  
> September (12th): Alec’s Birthday

          Magnus rolled over in bed with a groan, the 2nd bottle of wine last night was probably not his best idea. His head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer and his throat felt as rough as sandpaper. Thankfully his drunk self had been sensible enough to leave a glass of water and some aspirin beside the bed. Magnus chugged it all back before letting out a pained whine when the shriek of his alarm clock went off; last day of work then he could take his vacation time. 

Working on New Years Eve felt pointless, it was just a waste of a day where not much work would get done. Magnus worked at Lightwood Advertising as a receptionist and every year Robert Lightwood held a massive New Year's Eve party that all staff were expected to attend if they wanted to receive their New Year bonus. Magnus usually had a lot of fun at the party but this year he was dreading it, this year he would have to attend alone for the first time in 4 years. Usually his long-term girlfriend Camille would attend with him but this year she had decided to rip out his heart on Christmas day by taking off with their neighbor Sebastian. That was 6 years of his life wasted on a toxic relationship. 

Now at 26 years old Magnus headed in to work for an 8 hour work shift followed by the grand New Years Eve extravaganza; he felt so fucking depressed and the day was only just beginning.

He ambled to work, grabbing a coffee from the little cart outside Lightwood Advertising, then headed inside to his spot at the main reception area. Lydia greeted him with a smile and gratefully accepted the second cup Magnus cradled in his hand. 

          “Thank God you're on time. I’m exhausted and getting a few hours of sleep before the party tonight was a must.” Lydia took a sip of the coffee and let out a happy sigh closing her eyes. 

Lydia had been working at the company a few years longer than Magnus and often worked the night shift allowing her to spend more time with her husband who worked a similar schedule at another company. 

          Magnus kissed Lydia’s cheek. “Go get some more rest, cupcake. I’ve got it covered.” Magnus winked at a blushing Lydia who gave a shy smile before grabbing her belongings and heading outside. 

Magnus settled into his work station and prepared for a long boring day of dealing with ignorant assholes. The only good part of his day, actually the only good part of any day, was precisely 1.15 pm, when the tall, dark haired and hazel eyed handsome guy would pass his desk and give a bashful smile whenever they made eye contact. Magnus knew nothing about the guy other that the fact he could just feel in his gut that he was a nice guy. Magnus didn’t even know his name, all he knew was that he worked somewhere in the company and he had been drooling over him everyday for the past year. Magnus would smile but never initiate anything more, he was in a relationship and he was faithful, but now that he was single maybe he could find the handsome stranger at the party later and finally talk to him. At least that was the thought that would get him through the long traitorous day and the mind numbing hangover.

Magnus cradled his face in his hands after glancing at the clock, it was only 3pm and he was so done with this day already, the clock felt like it hadn’t been moving at all.

          “Hey there, buttercup,” Magnus groaned looking up between his fingers to see where the overly cheerful voice was coming from. He groaned noticing Raphael standing before him in his messenger uniform holding his cycling helmet and a parcel addressed to an A.G. Lightwood.

          “You look rough” Raphael smiled with delight shining in his eyes. 

          Magnus groaned “ That will be the two bottles of wine I had last night” Magnus moaned into his hands. 

Raphael chuckled and patted Magnus’ head “Self inflicted, I have no sympathy,” 

          Magnus looked up as Raphael started to back away from him smiling. Magnus balled up a piece of paper and threw it towards him, missing him terribly. 

Raphael kicked the piece of paper to the side and shook his head smiling “Will I see you tonight at the party?” Magnus called out.

Raphael backed towards the exit “Yeah Simon is picking me up, I'll see you here tonight” then, with a salute, Raphael turned and left the building, disappearing into the busy New York street.

          The rest of the work shift dragged on slowly and by the time 5pm rolled around Magnus was packed up and ready to go home. He went for a quick shower and, after setting his alarm, he decided to catch a few hours sleep, knowing that he didn't have to be at the party until 10pm.

←X→

          Magnus jolted awake to the shriek of his alarm clock, he looked with blurry eyes to the clock reading 9pm; he had exactly 1 hour to get up and dressed if he wanted to make it to the party on time. The sleep helped with the hangover at least and Magnus shuffled out of bed with a groan, adjusting his semi hard on as he made his way to the coffee machine. He stripped out of his boxers standing stark naked as he waited for the machine to beep, then drank his much needed cup of coffee before heading back into his bedroom to find something to wear from his closet. After he had vetoed at least 15 outfits his hand paused against a zip bag at the back of his closet. Magnus bit his lip, he knew what was in the bag but did he dare wear it? It was a gift from his dear friend Ragnor on his 21st birthday, the last thing his friend ever gave him before his passing away. Magnus had only ever worn it once, he felt confident and amazing in it but Camille had never let him wear it in her company saying that he looked to feminine. Magnus smirked, tonight he would wear that suit and forget about that heartless bitch, tonight he would have fun and be spontaneous.

←X→

          Magnus took a deep breath and entered the building through the swivel doors. He was greeted by a smiling Lydia “Looking very dashing, Magnus” Lydia looked him over slowly and whistled in approval. 

Magnus gave a dramatic curtsey, “Why, thank you, my lady.” He said in his best Southern accent, giving her a wink which make her laugh heartily. 

          “Have fun babe and don’t get to shit faced” she warned. Magnus blew her a kiss as he walked backwards to the elevator.

The second he exited the elevator he was assaulted by loud music and laughter. Magnus quickly grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter passing by and drained it in one go and the amused looking waiter took the empty glass from him and handed him another. 

          Magnus did a quick recon of the room, same people, same party. His eyes eventually landed on a certain tall stranger, a stranger who appeared to be looking him over rather closely with a hunger in his eyes. The second their eyes connected with one another Magnus could feel butterflies. Tonight he was going the throw all his inhibitions out the window, tonight he would talk to that tall, sexy stranger he had practically been eye fucking and fantasizing about for the past year.

←X→

          Alec made his way into the office and a quick glance at the reception area confirmed his disappointment, the beautiful, smiley receptionist appeared to be absent. They had never spoken but exchanged smiles daily and Alec wished he had the confidence to speak to him. The problem was that whenever people realized he was Alexander Lightwood they treated him differently. There was something about the easy going, cute receptionist that Alec felt at ease with; he just couldn't hold back a smile whenever he saw him. Unfortunately for Alec he hadn't seen the man since before Christmas and that may have added fuel to the fire of his little obsession.

Alec approached his office. The door appeared to be open already and, upon entering, he discovered his father sitting in his office chair playing on his phone.

He looked up and smiled at Alec “Father, um, is everything okay?” Alec asked nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. 

          His father looked confused for a moment before he chuckled “Oh, because I’m in your office, no, everything is great. I just wanted to make sure you were coming to your mother's party tonight, you know how important it is to her, she spends all year planning it.” Robert spoke as he stood from the seat and straightened his jacket.

          Alec nodded his head “Yes of course, I wouldn’t miss it,” Alec replied. 

          Robert walked over to him and patted his shoulder “That my boy,” He said before exiting and leaving Alec alone in his office.

          Alec worked right through lunch only looking up from his desk once around 7pm when Jace, his adoptive brother and best friend, popped his head into the office to tease him. He often got labelled the favorite child for staying late to work for their father; Alec flipped him the bird and laughed when Jace got dragged from the office by his short, red headed girlfriend Clary who proceeded to scold him for being mean. 

They were a beautiful couple, Alec wasn’t keen on her at first, but she had grown on him over the years especially since she made his brother so happy. Alec only wished he could have someone to go home to at the end of the day. 

At the young age of 26 he already felt tired and ready to meet his perfect guy, but with the kind of hours he worked he felt like it might never happen.

          Instead of going home, Alec decided to work the next 3 hours since the party would be starting at 10pm. He had made the decision to stay until 11pm and then make an excuse to leave. It was all about showing his face to keep his mother happy and his father off of his back. Then he would grab some take out and be home in time to watch the ball drop at times square on the TV.  ‘Alone and pathetic’ Alec thought sadly, before diving into more paperwork.

←X→

          Alec stood awkwardly in the corner of the room trying to avoid any social interaction. Usually people only wanted to talk about his family and had no real interest in him as a person. He was on his 4th glass of champagne and it had only been 45 minutes, only 15 more minutes and he could escape this nightmare.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he scanned the room for anything to make his night a little more interesting. Just when he was about to give up hope, his eyes landed on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He wore a shimmering silver fitted suit accented by a silver cuff on his ear, his hair was styled perfectly and when he turned, his eyes practically sparkled against the smokey makeup he wore flawlessly. It was the cute receptionist and Alec couldn’t look away. 

Alec blushed furiously when he realized the man was looking back at him with a smirk, he clearly knew Alec had been checking him out. He guzzled down his champagne in one go and turned to leave the embarrassing situation, only to bump into Simon. 

          Simon laughed “Woah there, how much you drank Alec?” Alec pushed Simon’s shoulder and scowled “Not that much I just have to go hide.”

          Alec looked across the room but the man was gone. Simon stared at Alec waiting for him to explain himself. Alec groaned and grabbed Simons wrist pulling him to the side and began speaking in hushed tones as he described the gorgeous receptionist he’d been crushing on the past year. 

          Simon smiled the entire time, “That's Magnus, he’s my boyfriends best friend, oh, I can totally introduce you” Simon spoke quickly.

          Alec’s heart raced and he tried to protest but it was too late, Simon had already noticed Magnus and was calling him over.

Alec wanted the ground to swallow him whole before he died from embarrassment, he would definitely be kicking Simon’s ass for this one. He visibly gulped as the sexy stranger Magnus began to approach.

          “Magnus, have you met my friend Alec,” Simon said as he nudged Alec’s side. Alec watched, mortified, as Simon introduced him. He saw Magnus take a drink of his champagne, concealing a smile in the process. As the man extended his hand to Alec, he accepted it graciously 

          “I don’t believe we have been formally introduced, I’m Magnus, and you are?” Magnus gave Alec an easy smile making him feel a lot calmer 

          “A-Alec” Alec stutterd out, unable to to say more than his name. 

          “What do you say we get a drink Alec, get to know each other a little better” Magnus winked and Alec was putty in his hands, ‘Fuck he was literally still holding Magnus’ hand’ Magnus didn't seem to mind though he smiled with ease and laced their fingers together as he guided Alec over to the bar. Simon had disappeared at some point but Alec had entered a Magnus induced daydream and had failed to notice.  

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand when they reached the bar “What are you having gorgeous,” Magnus said with a wink and Alec couldn’t breath “Um- whatever you're having is fine” when Magnus turned his back to order Alec quickly wiped his sweaty palms down his pants and put on his most confident smile when Magnus turned around holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

          “Why don’t we go get to know each other a little better, as much as I love our little smile exchanges for the past year, it would be great to learn more about the guy I've been crushing on” Magnus grasped Alec’s hand and began walking. Alec was speechless and blissfully happy at Magnus’ admission. He followed Magnus’ into the lift where they rode up to the roof. 

←X→

          Magnus didn’t even try to conceal his smile, he was overjoyed when Raphael’s boyfriend Simon introduced him to his long time crush, it meant not having to make a plan on how to approach him. He definitely made the right choice of outfit if Alec’s lust filled eyes were anything to go by. 

Magnus was nervous, he hadn’t really flirted much in the last 6 years, save a few flirty smiles here and there. He was definitely a little rusty but he promised himself that tonight was a new start, a chance to move on and take chances. Putting on his most confident smile he approached a rather embarrassed looking Alec with unwavering resolve. 

          When their hands connected it was like a jolt of electricity coursed through them, magnus didn’t want to let go and by the looks of things neither did Alec. 

Alec was adorably shy and anxious so Magnus held his hand on route to get drinks to try and ease both of their nerves a little. When he got to the bar to order his friend Mia was working. Seeing this new development with a handsome stranger, Mia gave him a bottle of champagne on the house before whispering that they should check out the view from the rooftop. Magnus had pointed out that the roof was closed for the evening but Mia had only smirked in return as she slid a key card across to him and whispered “Don’t get caught”. Magnus smiled, Mia had never liked Camille so it made sense that she would jump at the chance to help him get with someone else. Magnus made a mental note to thank her at at later point.

          He turned to Alec taking his hand for a second time and drawing him towards the elevator. After a short ride with cheesy music the doors were opening on to the rooftop garden.

          Magnus looked around, the roof was decorated in beautiful fairy lights and a glass table surrounded by four chairs. Magnus placed the champagne and glasses down on the table and indicated for Alec to take a seat, the overhead heaters glowed above them, making sure they stayed warm. 

After a glass of champagne they both seemed to visibly relaxed more and Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he genuinely laughed so freely and comfortably with another person before. He felt like he’d known Alec all of his life and began to get caught up in the idea that this could be something special. 

          Magnus looked down to his watch noticing it was 5 minutes until midnight, he stood abruptly causing a startled look from Alec but Magnus only smiled and held out his hand for Alec to take. Alec tentatively accepted the open gesture and was pulled up and guided to the edge of the rooftop overlooking the city street. Thousands of people had gathered to celebrate the new year together but the rooftop had given them the perfect vantage point to watch the ball drop without interference from revelers. 

Magnus and Alec looked into each others eyes, both moving closer to each other without even realising it…

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

          Magnus closed the distance between them and captured Alec's lips in a kiss that quickly caught fire as the crowd below cheered and celebrated the new year.

They pulled back breathless and smiling with their foreheads leaning against each other.

          “Happy New Year Magnus,” Alec whispered.

          “Happy New Year Al--” Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence, the security guard burst through the door looking utterly pissed.

          “What are you doing up here, this area is off limits how did you even get up he--” The man's eyes widened in shock. Magnus was just about to apologize when suddenly Alec began to speak.

          “It’s okay Hodge, we used my key” Alec said with ease.

‘His key, he has a key’ Magnus was very confused.

          “I’m terribly sorry Mr Lightwood, please enjoy the rest of your evening.” Hodge turned and left and Alec turned around with a sheepish smile.

          “Mr Lightwood” Magnus said out loud and suddenly it all made sense, A.G.Lightwood...Alec...Alexander Lightwood, he was the bosses son.

Magnus paled, had he really just been making out with the heir to Lightwood Advertising.

          Alec quickly grasped Magnus’ hand, “Please, don’t freak out, I’ve had such a lovely time tonight, you’re amazing, this, us, could be amazing if you don’t let fear stop you” Alec pleaded with a pained look in his eyes.

          Magnus’ heart broke at Alec’s words, had he really been rejected before because of his family name? This shy, sweet, adorable man, Magnus made a decision in that moment that he would not judge someone based on their name. Talking with Alec had been the most invigorating experience Magnus had had in years and he would not give up on that. 

Magnus answered him by leaning back in and gently kissing Alec, he felt Alec sigh against him and melt into it. When he pulled back, Alec had his eyes closed and a cute smile on his face.

Magnus couldn’t resist he moved closer and whispered, “I don’t usually do this, but would you like to come home with me tonight?” Magnus asked, he bit his lip while waiting for the answer. 

          Alec took his hand and gave a shy smile and a nod of agreement.

←X→

          Alec was nervous, he couldn't stop his knee from bouncing up and down in anxious excitement. One night stands wasn’t something Alec ever engaged in but with Magnus he felt a connection, something more and he couldn’t help but hope that if he went home with him… a night of passion could lead to something wonderful.

Alec’s knee stilled when Magnus placed his hand on top of it and offered up a kind smile “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, the only sign that he was actually just as nervous as Alec was the subtle bite of his lip. 

In a moment of bravery Alec leaned forward and gently kissed Magnus’ lip. Magnus sighed and smiled when Alec pulled back “Definitely” Alec replied, just as the cab came to a stop.

Once entering the apartment Alec couldn’t stay calm, he moved between putting his hands in his pockets and keeping them at his side. He looked to Magnus who was rocking back and forward on his heels, thank god he was as nervous as him. 

          “So, drink?” Magnus asked. “Definitely” Alec replied with a smile as he made his way over to the large leather sofa and collapsed down onto it. The sofa was the most comfortable thing Alec had ever sat in, he practically sunk into  every nook, laying his head against the back and closing his eyes. He looked up again after hearing Magnus clear his throat. The man stood before him holding two glasses of wine then moved over and sat beside Alec with ease, passing him a glass. Alec accepted and gulped down half in one go. 

Magnus chuckled “You’re nervous” Alec’s eyes widened in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his neck “I’ve never done this before.”

Magnus leaned forward placing his glass on the table he sat back and gently laced Alec's fingers with his, “Me neither, we can just talk, take this slow… I like you a lot Alec.” Magnus was smiling as he spoke and Alec found his smile to be wonderfully comforting. 

          “Don’t you think the shy smiles for the past year has been slow enough,” Alec smirked finding his confidence again. 

          Magnus chuckled and leaned in with a gentle kiss “Practically snail pace” Magnus mumbled between kisses. “I mean we've been practically dating for months with all those smiles” 

          Alec moaned breathlessly as Magnus kissed and sucked on his neck. “I couldn’t agree more”

          Magnus mumbled against Alec’s abdomen where he had, at some point unbeknownst to Alec, unbuttoned his shirt. Magnus licked down Alec’s happy trail stopping at his pants button and unbuttoning it with his teeth before sliding the zipper down. Magnus began mouthing the outline of Alec’s strained member through the material of his boxes causing Alec to let out an involuntary moan as he arched towards the new sensation. Alec felt ready to explode, his body was on fire with every touch Alec grasped at Magnus’ shoulder pulling him back up into a heated, messy kiss. 

They were both rutting against each other, Alec on his back and Magnus above him grinding down. “M-Magnus M-Magnus” Alec breathed.

“Bedroom” Magnus asked, his voice deep with lust. “Yes” Alec agreed.

          Alec fell back onto the bed with Magnus climbing on top of him, both were laughing between kisses as they made quick work of removing one anothers clothing until they both laid bare on their sides facing before each other. Their eyes locked and in that moment they both knew they wanted this as more than just one night. Alec cupped Magnus’ face and leaned in kissing him with renewed vigor, Alec’s hands were in Magnus’ hair tugging as they moved their tongues against each other and causing a groan to rip through Magnus; Alec’s cock twitched at the sound. 

          Magnus slowly slid his hand down Alec's chest, caressing his abs until he wrapped his warm hand around Alec’s cock. He began pumping in time with his tongue thrusts as Alec was rutting against him, fucking into his fist. 

Magnus pulled away so his lips were hovering over Alec’s “I’ve wanted this for so long” Alec smiled “So take it” Alec teased.

Magnus leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out a condom and some lube, he coated his fingers and gently began circling around Alec's tight hole as the man pulled him back into a heated kiss. While doing this he slid down onto Magnus’ finger until the tip slid inside. There was a slight burn, it had been a long time since Alec had been with anyone but the burn was a welcome one when it was Magnus who was inside him. 

Magnus slowly worked him open with one finger and then two, scissoring and causing Alec to tremble in pleasure until he was pleading for Magnus to take him. 

          Alec took the condom and slowly slid it down over the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Removing his fingers and lining up his cock, Magnus pushed his tip in. Alec was sweating from the burn, it was intense but still welcome.

“Are you okay?” Alec grunted, Alec could tell how hard Magnus was trying not to lose control and surge forward. He was giving Alec time to adjust, “Perfect” Alec smiled and raised his hips as Magnus pushed further into him, causing them to both moan in union.

The thrusts started slow but quickly sped up as they chased their release, Alec let out a loud cry when Magnus changed the angle and with every thrust hit his sweet spot. 

“Magnus I’m so close” Alec was panting as Magnus fucked him in earnest.

          “Come for me, baby,” Magnus grunted, Alec came violently upon hearing those words and Magnus came after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on top and Alec welcomed the weight. They cuddled against each other in silence before drifting into sleep.

←X→

          Magnus woke up feeling warm all over. He was being snuggled from behind and felt a warm breath against his neck. 

          “Morning” Alec whispered against him before placing a kiss in the crook of his shoulder.

          Magnus smiled at the domestic moment “Morning, angel” Magnus said as he turned to face Alec making sure to stay cradled in his arms. 

          “So, last night” Alec looked nervous again, Magnus leaned in and kissed his cheek “Was perfect” Magnus replied hoping to put Alec at ease. “Perfect” Alec repeated with an adorable blush.

They spent the morning in bed laughing and telling stories, getting to know each other better. They ate pancakes that Magnus had made in the nude with Alec close behind him, nibbling his neck before making love against the fridge. 

The entire weekend they couldn’t get enough of each other. On Sunday night Alec finally had to go home after an entire weekend together, work was early Monday morning at there was lots to be done. 

          Sunday night Magnus didn’t sleep at all, he had already become accustomed to sleeping beside Alec. He was already so far gone for the man and he couldn’t wait until morning when he would see him again. A small part of Magnus worried that come Monday things would go back to the way they were and their magical weekend would be forgotten.

←X→

          Magnus walked into the building with the biggest smile on his face. He noticed that the lobby was still decorated with New Year’s Eve decorations as he threw down his jacket and scarf and sat on his swivel chair, closing his eyes. 

Magnus was the only one in the entire building, he had to come in a day earlier than everyone else to make sure everything was in order. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

Magnus opened his eyes and was met by Alec’s brilliant smile “What are you doing here?” Magnus said with a grin, his heart fluttering. Alec smiled as he passed a coffee over to Magnus “Would you think I was pathetic if I said I missed you,” Alec questioned. 

Magnus leaned over his desk and grabbed Alec's coat, pulling him into a kiss “I missed you too baby.” 

          “Do you have plans for dinner tonight?” Alec asked between kisses. 

“Dinner, no?” Alec lifted Magnus’ hand and kissed his knuckles “I’ll collect you after work, I want to make you dinner tonight at my place. If you’d like?” Alec asked, his nervousness clearly back. 

          “I’d love that” Magnus whispered, Alec gave him a quick peck before turning to leave.

He was almost at the door when he turned “Hey, Magnus,” Alec called and Magnus looked up “Happy New Year” he smiled.

          “Happy New Year baby,” Magnus laughed. This guy would be the end of him, he thought as he watched Alec walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a few personal issues right now as well as having a lot of work on so I'll be taking a break from writing. I will be back after, thank you for your support and patience


End file.
